Sleepover
by FieryArtemis
Summary: Marinette and Alya play host to the weirdest, not to mention, the most interesting sleepover they've ever seen.


**A/N:** Alrighty! This stems from another prompt that I got from Tumblr. It's not the typical take on a sleepover fic but the plot bunny jumped into my head and I ran with it like it was a crazy person with a sword at the Ren Fair. Don't ask...

* * *

"Alya!" Marinette said while trying to keep her voice down. It was almost impossible given the circumstances. "What if my parents come home early? Yeah, they're supposed to be gone the entire weekend but you never _know_! What will I tell them if they do?"

Alya put on a dazzling smile. She shifted ever so slightly so that the weight that she and Marinette shared was more evenly distributed. "We tell them that she's a friend." answered Alya.

"Mama and Papa know all of our classmates! They'll never buy it."

"Then we'll tell them that she's a friend of mine from my journalism club at the rec center."

"That nearly the same exact thing you told Mama when I she wanted to know who I was going to go to hang out with Chat 'Felix' Noir."

"Well it worked didn't it? Besides, I can know and introduce you to more than one person from my journalism club."

Marinette threw a hard glare at Alya. This had to be one of the most ridiculous ideas she'd ever heard! And she was Chat Noir's partner for pity sake. Between his Schrodinger's akuma theory and Alya's grand scheme to climb to the top arc of the Passerelle Debilly bridge for a better filming angle the two of them practically brimmed with ridiculous ideas. Marinette sometimes wondered if they had some sort of unofficial competition going to see who could come up with the most ridiculous.

Before Marinette had a chance to tell Alya as much the person between them tripped on the stairs. Both of them scramble to keep her from falling completely on her face. "I don't know how you humans do it." the girl said giving a little giggle. "I'm so used to floating. How do you _ever_ put one foot in front of the other to manage this walking thing?"

Another laugh bubbled out of the girl's throat. She swayed again as though she were a little drunk. Actually drunk was probably the best comparison Marinette had for whatever it was that was happening. "E… easy." she told her as she tried to make it to her bedroom. "We're almost there. Just a few more steps and we'll be in my bedroom."

"I'm going to trip and roll _all the way down_ the stairs!" the girl sang happily. She did a little hand motion to emphasize her words and then laughed at it.

"Please don't." Alya scowled. Marinette couldn't agree more. It had been hard enough to get her this far. She definitely wasn't prepared to do it again. With a careful head bop, she managed to push open the hatch door to her bedroom.

Marinette sighed in relief when she saw her chaise lounge. She and Alya shifted sideways so that they could hoist the girl through the door and into her room. Alya squawked in distress as the girl lost her footing and started to fall. "Ah-ha-ha!" cried Marinette as she started to lose her balance.

"Oh no you don't!" Alya said as the weight suddenly righted itself.

They hauled the girl through the opening. She laughed and smiled as she fell over sideways on to the floor. Marinette and Alya took the moment to catch their breath. The girl kicked her feet in the air, watching them with joyously. "I can see why the little mermaid wanted feet so badly. They are cute and I can wear shoes now. Marinette can I try on some of your shoes?" asked the girl with a bright and dazzling smile.

Marinette looked over at her. Her red hair fell in waves over one of her sparkling blue eyes. She wiggled her eyebrows making the one mole in the very center of her forehead jump up and down. It was too much for Marinette. She groaned in exasperation as she beat the heel of her palm into her head. "Now isn't exactly the time to be playing dress up Tikki! I think we have bigger things we need to worry about right now."

"Like how I have feet?" Tikki asked. Her voice hovered on confused. She caught sight of her hands again, "And hands too! Oh Marinette! Alya! Let's paint our nails. I've never had hands before I think it would be so much fun."

"We aren't painting nails tonight Tikki." Marinette told her firmly.

Alya looked at Marinette with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of akuma did you say did this again?"

"I don't even know." Marinette threw her hands in the air. "I got hit with the akuma's spell. I didn't think it did anything but then I detransformed and instead of a kwami I got this…"

"Ah!" gasped Tikki. "I can wear rings and bracelets! I'm going to go get some!"

The loud crash off to the side told them both how successful Tikki had been in her endeavor the moment she'd stood up. Marinette felt the life drain out of her eyes. She glanced at Alya hoping that she could give her the sweet release of death. No such luck. "She makes a cute little thing don't you think?"

"She isn't herself." sighed Marinette. "In more ways than one."

"I shall learn to walk!" Tikki declared as she pulled herself up on to her feet. Once more she swayed like she'd overindulged in alcohol before toppling to the ground. Tikki just laughed.

"Good thing you called me otherwise you never would've made it home. How long do you think it will last?"

"I have _no_ idea but I really hope it won't be long. It's gotta wear off right?"

Even as Marinette said the words she felt the doubt seeping into them. The pair of them glanced over at Tikki. She had managed to stand up though that might be a generous use of the word. Currently she was bent over awkwardly, flapping her arms about, and trying to maintain some semblance of balance. Color drained out of Marinette's face as she scrambled over to help her before she fell over again. She got there right in time for Tikki to collapse into her arms. "Alrighty, let's get you back over to the chaise before you hurt yourself."

"Here come put your head on this nice, soft, fluffy pillow." Alya told her. She patted the pillow enticingly. Tikki's face lit up.

"Gimme! Gimme!"

Alya just ticked her finger in a come here motion. Tikki tripped her way over to the chaise and happily laid down on it. This time she snuggled into the pillow, rubbing her face in it and making little contented gurgles. "Soft and fluffy. Soft and fluffy."

"Tikki… has this ever happened before?" Alya asked as she motioned for Marinette to grab a blanket that was on the back of her desk chair.

Marinette tossed it over Tikki as she curled up into a little ball. She yawned one of the light little yawns that seemed to stretch the entire face out. "Once to Plagg. He got his chosen at the time to sing poetry to my chosen in the middle of the night. It was awful. Sounded like a pair of kitties yowling. I think… Can't remember. It was a long time ago."

"Well at least we know it isn't the first time now." whispered Alya. "It will probably wear off after a little bit of time. She's a millenias old being."

"There's gotta be someone I can take her to if not. Someone who can help. You would think wouldn't you?" Marinette scratched the back of her neck. Tikki had rolled over on to her other side, facing away from the two of them.

"Tikki, are there any magical kwami doctors that can help you if this doesn't go away by itself?" Alya asked. She bent down next the the chaise. The only response she got was a soft snore. "Hmm… for someone who had so much energy a couple minutes ago she sure fell asleep fast."

"Maybe it's better this way. She can sleep off the effects of whatever it was the akuma did to her. Hopefully she's back to normal mentally at least to help us figure it out."

"Aw! And here I was hoping we could have a little more time to have a drunken kwami sleepover."

Marinette groaned and Alya's grin just grew wider. Marinette decided she couldn't handle it anymore. She turned on her heel towards the hatch door. "Where are you going mon chere?" Alya called after teasingly.

"To get you a pillow and blanket so I can beat you with them." Marinette answered.

"You're the best! I love you!"


End file.
